


Red and Gold

by motetus



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Succubi & Incubi, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick Or Treat Prompts Challenge, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Geralt succumbs to an incubus' charms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt _Honestly I just want to see Geralt being fucked... I just love the thought of him who's always in control, always coming out on top, finding himself suddenly powerless and no longer being on top_.


End file.
